How To Seduce With A Bowl Of Salad
by Aspira-Silver skylark
Summary: Tsuna and Reborn are now lovers, after they moved to their new penthouse Reborn noticed something strange about the way his lover eat his salad.


Title: How I Seduce You with a Bowl of Salad

Rating: M

Pairing: Tsuna x Reborn

Anime: KHR

Desclaimer: I only own the plot

A/N A short crack and challenge accepted when people questioned a writers capabilities on writing smut from a salad bowl

* * *

Tsuna was sitting inside their kitchen eating salad while his lover and former tutor Reborn is busy sipping his mulled wine. Yes, they were celebrating Christmas, just the two of them. Since Reborn just came back from his 3 month-long mission, it was the perfect reason to celebrate to the fullest. The occasion is tomorrow, so for now they will just relax. That was when Reborn noticed there is something wrong...by the way his lover was eating his salad. Due to the lack of kitchen utensils in their newly moved-in luxury pent house, Tsuna had decided to eat his melted cheese salad with his bare hand.

Reborn watched as the brunet bite on a small juicy round cherry tomato in half, the juice trickling down from the corner of his mouth to his chin. Reborn swallowed a large amount of his wine as he recalled that sweet, red lips, cute mouth swallowing a certain milky white fluid last night.

He swallowed his saliva as Tsuna dangled a slice of green bell pepper, baring his pale,smooth slender neck and his sexy brunet chewed it thoroughly, causing his eyes to tear a bit due to the spiceness while his cheek and lips flushed slightly. He cursed silently as he felt a growing bulge in his pants.  
'Damnit! What the hell is wrong with me?!' The hitman questioned himself  
The sensation he felt was not stranger to him, but today, it triggered a new arousal in him.

Tsuna expertly teared the leaf of a rocket salad into half with his teeth and pulled his tongue out to drag the other half inside his mouth. Reborn keep on remembering the memories night before when his lover had unzipped his pants with his mouth cute little mouth warped around his arousal. Reborn tried to ignored the lust that was growing bigger by the moment and continued his meal but every second he stole a glance at the brunet who was still struggling with the salad.

When Tsuna had finally finished his last piece of salad, he expertly licked his finger that was smeared with cheese. The brunet sucked his finger one by one, and he made sure to think of a certain hitman`s thick arousal while sucking it off. Suddenly he heard a predatory growl, he looked away from his finger and came eye to eye with his lover.

"Reborn?" He looked at the hitman-confused. Tsuna yelped when the hitman suddenly grabbed him and carried him to their bedroom.

"You reap what you sow, yes Tsuna?" The hitman gave his lover a smirk that meant he will not be walking properly for days to come. Tsuna chuckled and seductively whisper by the hitman`s ear,

"Took you long enough Reborn."

* * *

The sound of moaning and skin vigorously slapping against each other echoed throughout the room.

"Mmn you love it when I do this don`t you?" A loud slapping sound was heard as Reborn`s hand made contact with Tsuna`s ass.

"A-ah! M-More!" His breathing was ragged, cheeks flushed with his orange shirt covering only his upper half as he rode his lover. Reborn thrusts his hips upward, earning a shocked moan from the brunet.

"W-When i-it moves—a-ah!haaa-!" He felt so close to cumming, a big cock embedded inside his ass, hitting and brushing his sweet spot. Reborn only moaned as he felt his lover clenched him so tightly, it turned him on and he enjoyed the moan emitting from the other as he thrusts inside him faster and harder each minute. After a few thrusts, the brunet was unable to control himself anymore.

"R-Reborn! nnagh!..I-I`m close!" The brunet moaned and shivered but suddenly his climax was stopped.

"Reborn!" Tsuna whined. Apparently, Reborn had squeezed his member to prevent him from climax.

"The night is still long Tsuna" Reborn smirked as his lover paled. Oh God..he won`t be walking tomorrow or the next after all.

* * *

The past:

"Omnivore, you are annoyance, come" Hibari dragged Tsuna by the hand to one of his room while he stays in the HQ. After a few minutes of walk, they have arrived to a traditional Japanese room, complete with tatami mat and sliding door.  
" Ano..Hibari-san?" The brunet blinks innocently while wondering why has his cloud guardian dragged him here. What is so important to the point he could not mention it inside the office?  
" Your gloomy aura has bothered everyone too much" The skylark glared at his boss.  
"Sit"  
Tsuna sat on the purple dyed zabuton.  
"E-eto...I can explain that..R-reborn has been busy! I mean he was out for a 3 month mission and he was tired out..and he`s been helping with the Christmas party too! s-so..."  
"You are sexually frustrated" The skylark gave a smirk.  
" Y-Yes" The brunet looked down on the tatami mat. Face flushed.  
Hibari smirked, " I shall teach you how to seduce him then"  
"W-what?!" The brunet looked at his cloud guardian with a wide eye.

* * *

Aftermath:  
Tsuna snuggled with his lover, warming himself with Reborn`s body heat, the said hitman was sleeping peacefully. His sore ass was totally worth it.

* * *

A/N ...I got the ideas during my science exam. Oh don`t worry I finished it early


End file.
